Kai's Plan
by Rosaline
Summary: Kai has a grand plan to make a dream come true, but will it be will it go without a hitch?


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
AN: This is a birthday present for my brother John! He's gonna be 16! Wheeeeee.  
  
Kai paced around the hotel room thinking.  
  
~Ok, Kai, you've worn trenches into the carpet. What's wrong? ~ Dronzer asked him.  
  
~Why Dronzer, why hasn't it worked? ~ Kai asked.  
  
~Ok, Kai.I'm confused. Why didn't what work? ~  
  
~My brilliant plans. ~ Kai said as if it should be obvious.  
  
~Alrighty. What plan.like a plan to take over the world because you know that you can't have that plan? Your grandfather claimed it. ~ Dronzer said matter-of-factly.  
  
~Thank you for clarifying Dronzer. No, that is not the plan. The plans were to make Max cry. ~Kai said.  
  
~Who? ~ Dronzer asked.  
  
"Max, you know the kid who skips around all the time and has mood hair? ~ Kai asked.  
  
~Oh yah. Well he is the happy-go-freaking-lucky one now isn't he? ~ The bit asked with a yawn.  
  
~Yes and it's driving me insane so I decided to try to make him cry- ~  
  
~What is it with you and making people cry? I mean do you know how people portray you? They portray you as a perpetual rain cloud. I mean if they had a site where they would write stories about you Bladers you would just be this typecast, angsty, rain cloudy-type person. ~Dronzer said and then took a breath.  
  
~Are you done? ~ Kai asked.  
  
~Yes, I think so. ~ Dronzer answered.  
  
~Good, anyway. I've been trying to get this kid to cry and everything I've tried has backfired. I'm going insane here Dronzer, there has to be a way! ~  
  
~Ok, ok. Calm down kid your foaming at the mouth here. Now tell me a couple of examples of what you've done and I'll see if I can help you figure out what has gone wrong. ~ Dronzer suggested.  
  
~Ok. ~ Kai began. Dronzer settled down with a pen and paper to take notes.  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
Kai stood outside the door of the room that Kenny, Tyson and Max all shared. He had done it. He had snuck into their room and taken all of the Code Red Mountain Dew away. It was now hidden in a secret spot.  
  
"Kenny dude you have to stop typing on Dizzy at like four in the morning." Tyson cried as the he, Kenny and Max walked up the stairs.  
  
~My God you could hear him in Nigeria. ~ Kai had thought to himself.  
  
"Tyson, someone has to take care of the Beyblades and the strategies and that is me. Besides it's not like YOU can hear it." Kenny said.  
  
"He's got a point their Tyson." Max said.  
  
"Yah, yah. Hay here's our room." Tyson cried.  
  
~Thank you master of the obvious. ~ Kai thought as he slink farther into the shadows. He watched as they started to open the door. ~SHIT! The door. I forgot to lock the door. ~ Kai then squinted at Kenny in an attempt to make him listen to his subliminally. ~It was Tyson. Come on Kenny he screws up all the time, hell his middle name might as well be screw up. It was Tyson. Not Kai, who happens to be lurking in the shadows. It was Tyson, it was Tyson. Chant it with me now. ~  
  
"Tyson did you forget to lock the door?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I dunno chief. I thought I did I mean didn't you yell at me for throwing the key at you? I might not have though. I really can't remember. Tyson said, a hand behind his head sheepishly. Kenny sighed and walked into the room.  
  
"Just be more careful man. I mean our stuff could have gotten stolen." Max said as he and Tyson walked in. Kai waited for fifteen minutes before getting impatient.  
  
~Ok, Tyson go look for the Code Red. You know you want it you gluteus pig. You can't resist the sugary, caffeine-filled goodness. ~ Kai thought.  
  
"Hay I'm thirsty anyone want a drink?" Tyson asked.  
  
~Yes! I have kick ass mental powers. Now if I could just get Tyson to eat right, exercise and well not be a pig-never mind. Even I'm not that good. ~ Kai thought till his reverie was broken by Tyson's screaming.  
  
"It's gone! It's all gone and it's all my fault." The boy cried as he ran into the hall.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" ay asked with a yawn as he came out of his room, obviously testy from just waking up from a catnap.  
  
"IT'S ALL GONE!!!!" Tyson cried as he sank down onto the floor.  
  
"Ok, someone who isn't laying on the floor in a heap tell me what's going on." Ray said.  
  
"The Code Red is gone." Kenny said with a sigh. "He's been living on it for the past three days you know."  
  
"Oh." Ray said with a nod. "That stuff's a killer. Mad good though." Kenny nodded as Max walked over to the heap on the floor that was formerly known as Tyson.  
  
"Hay man, it's allright. I mean we'll just go out and buy some more." Max said.  
  
"R-really. We'll go buy some more?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yah sure." Max said and the others nodded.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
~* End Flashback*~  
  
Then he had tried a few similar tricks and they all ended up the same way. Max would look thoughtful and then wind up happy. It was so aggravating.  
  
~Ok, no wonder your going nuts. That and you're a physco to begin with. ~ Dronzer said.  
  
~Thanks; I appreciate that. ~ Kai said. ~ But you see I've done it all. Kicked puppies, kicked kitties (well Ray anyway), knocked the carebears- ~  
  
~Oh no Kai, not the carebears! ~ Dronzer cried in mock horror.  
  
~Yes, but it didn't work. WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? He's just to freaking happy. ~  
  
~Give me a minute to think Kai. ~  
  
~Hmmmmm. ~  
  
~Ok, I got it. Now listen carefully.~  
  
Max walked down the street to the park with a huge grin on his face.  
  
~What a great day. ~ He thought as he rounded the corner. Suddenly someone hit him in the head and pulled a net over him. When he woke up Max was tied to a chair in a dark room.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself.  
  
"In a place you will never forget." Came a voice from the dark. Max looked to see a figure come out form the dark.  
  
"Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Very good Maxy. Now I want you to pay close attention." Kai said as he wheeled over a TV.  
  
"Are we gonna watch movies Kai. Just you and me? That's so cool, hay can you untie me so I can eat candy?" Max asked.  
  
"No, you will have no sugar. You are just supposed to watch the movies." Kai said and put one in. Kai had picked all the saddest, most horribly done and most dramatic movies ever and choose to play them. He, was immune to them by now but he was hopping they would break Max's heart of hearts and make him cry and therefore end his suffering. He even ended the whole thing with "Steel Magnolias" for good measure. "So Max," he asked with an evil smirk. "How do you feel?" The blond looked at him for a second and then answered.  
  
"I feel great Kai. I mean your spending time with me is sooooo cool. I mean I dunno what's up with you and chick flicks. I won't tell anyone though, well see ya I'm gonna go get some breakfast." Max said as he left. Kai stood there in shock. That plan had been foolproof. Max had no sugar, no friends and was watching sappy movies. So why didn't it work? Kai sank slowly to his knees.  
  
~Well Kai, I think I have an answer for you." Dronzer said.  
  
~Really? What? ~ Kai asked.  
  
~You just can't beat boundless optimism. ~  
  
Ok, I hope everyone liked it. Sorry for the slight OOC character stuff. I had wrote this once but the comp I used is in pieces right now so I had to rewrite it ad it lost a bit of it's humor. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN! I LOVE YA LITTLE BRO!!! 


End file.
